


It's our secret

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek is a deputy, F/M, Isaac and Stiles are Brothers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Isaac Lahey, Protective Scott McCall, Protective Siblings, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, stiles and scott and isaac are brothers, stiles is the youngest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets a cute boy... only to find out he's working with his brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Isaac! You promised you'd take me to the mall to pick some new clothes”  
“You can go alone big boy! Your'e seventeen, i'm twenty five , twenty five year old guys like to sleep, LET ME SLEEP” yelled Isaac,

“Don't worry honey” said Allison, Isaac's wife “I'll wake Kira and we'll go, K?”

“Thanks Alli”

While Allison went to wake his other older brother's girlfriend, Stiles sat and ate cereal,

It was so hard to be the youngest of three boys,

With two of your brothers being a deputies and your father being the Sheriff, it's only expected for him to go in this way too, 

“Let's go shopping!” Said Kira, Scott's girlfriend,

Yes. His brother's girlfriend and wife was his best friend, but not his only best friends, he had Lydia, and he had Malia and... ok that's it.

“So why didn't you asked Malia and Lydia to come with you?” Asked Kira,

“All they wanted to do was talk about boys and the new Justin Bieber song”

It wasn't that Stiles wasn't interest in boys, oh, he was.

But his brothers didn't know it.

Like, you know, having two conservative over-protective older brothers. A recipe for disaster.

“Wer'e here!” Said Allison, once they got out of the car, there were kids running around, moms yelling and teenagers fangerling,

Or as he liked to call it- Beacon hills's mall,

Of course he lived in this small town nobody ever heard of. 

A place where everything you do is matter, yeah, not stressing at all.

“What about this?” Kira put a shirt before Stiles's body after they went into a little shop,

“It can be cute with these pants” said Allison, and after half an hour there was no more Stiles, it was the CLOTHES MONSTER,

“Help! I'm gonna fall!!” And with that, Stiles fell, all the clothes landed on his face of course,

“Hey,” someone handed him a hand, 

“Thank you” Stiles got up,

Oh, this is so awkward.

Before him stood a gay at least twenties years old, face kinda like grumpy cat, broody shoulders,

“You ok?” He asked after a moment,

“I- uh, yeah, thank you for helping me before I embarrassed myself even more” Stiles laughed,

“I'm Derek”

“Stiles”

“Who calls his kid 'Stiles'?” Derek laughed,

“It's a nickname... I can tell you my real name but you wouldn't understand” 

“Stiles? Where are you?” called Allison,

“Your girlfriend is looking for you” said Derek,

Stiles stopped for a second, then he realized what Derek said,

“girlfriend?” Stiles laughed “no, she's married to my older brother, I'm not looking for a woman”

“ Oh.” Derek raised his eyebrow “so your'e single?”

“Very single”

“So let's say you're single, and I'm single. Could we-”

“DEREK” called a girl behind them,

“in a minute Cora!” Derek yelled back,

“would you stop flirting with every guy you see?!” said the girl- Cora.

“I'm sorry” Derek apologized “so how about you give me your number and I'll call you?” 

“Yeah, of course” Stiles took out a pen and held Derek's hand and wrote his number,

“bye” said Derek,

Stiles watched Derek's back as he went to the girl, too hypnotize to say something,

“he was cute” said Kira “do you know him?”

“No.” said Stiles,

“so you just talked to him and gave him your number?” asked Allison,

“yes, I do that sometimes, now let's go back to shopping” said Stiles, he immediately went to other side of the store and tried to hide,

on their way back home Stiles decided, he's gonna tell Kira and Allison, they'll understand and could help him with his brothers, right?

“Can I tell you something?” he said,

“yeah, of course” said Kira,

“ is it the fact that you're gay?” Allison smiled,

“H-how did you...”

“How did we knew?” Kira smirked “sweetie, you have to be blind to not know, but Allison and I thought it's better to let you come to us first and not attack you”

“Thank you.do You think Scott and Isaac noticed? They're gonna kill me,”

“They don't know, it's your choice to tell them, whenever your'e ready” said Allison,

“Also,” Kira added “that guy you were talking to, he totally flirted with you. And you totally flirted back!”

Stiles blushed “you think he was serious?”

“ He was so serious it looked like he was about to fall too” said Kira,

“OK, wer'e home. Remember Stiles, it's your choice to tell them, we'll support you anyway” 

“thank you” 

The next day Stiles was walking toward the precinct, his father and both brothers forgot their lunch and if Stiles won't bring them food they're gonna eat hamburgers,

Also, non-related of course, he heard the new deputy is coming today and Allison -who already met him- said he's hot,

“baby bro!” Scott called him the minute he walked through the door,

“I brought you food” 

“Sure, come, Isaac is in the office talking to the new guy”

as they walked toward the office Stiles heard a familiar voice,

“hey baby bro!” said Isaac “Derek, this is Scott's and mine little brother, Stiles, Stiles, this is the new deputy, Derek Hale.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek needs to talk

"So, you're the little brother Isaac told me about" said Derek,  
"yeah, um.. I just came to give you food so you won't eat unhealthy food.." said Stiles

"Oh, come on" said Isaac "We eat healthy"

Stiles put on his serious-face and said "you ate a doughnut for breakfast."

"We'll go put it in the fridge" said Scott,

"So," Derek said after Scott and Isaac disappeared "Sheriff's son?"

"I didn't knew you're gonna be the new deputy! I thought you were a cute guy and that maybe something could happen between us!" said Stiles

"Stiles" Derek laid his hand on Stiles's shoulder

"Ohmygod! you're gonna give me the 'I'm too old for you' talk don't you!?"

"No.." said Derek "I'm gonna give you the 'I'm too old for you and your father is my boss' talk"

"Just forget it, Derek, I really thought something could happen between us, I thought you felt it too."

"I did." said Derek

"Then why?'

"Well, first, you father is my boss, second, your brothers, who are my colleges, are a licensed gun owners, also, you're a minor, while I am twenty four" said Derek,

"Alright!" said Isaac "everything is in place, so kiddo, you have something today or are you gonna drive with me and Derek?"

"I'm gonna head home, I don't feel good.." said Stiles,

"You ok?" asked Scott,

"Yeah, just.. you know, the adderall has side effects" said Stiles,

"Want me to drive you home?" asked Isaac,

"No, I'm ok, the jeep is outside, it was nice meeting you Derek" Stiles almost run to his jeep, allowing himself to break down when he's inside,

"Did he told you something?" asked Isaac,

"No, no, should he?" 

"He's been acting weird since the day he went shopping with my girlfriend and Isaac's wife" said Scott

"Yeah, I should probably start working" Derek hurried out of the room, shit.

When Stiles got home the door was slightly open, Stiles hesitated but entered

"Dad?" he called "Scott? Isaac??"

"Well, well, look who I found here" Stiles heard a voice,

"Matt.. what are you doing here?" asked Stiles,

Matt was this guy from school.. he and Stiles had this.. thing, going on,

but Stiles stopped it when Matt started pressuring him,

"What are you doing here?" 

"I was looking for you Stiles.. remember when I told you I'm not gonna be one of those jealous boyfriend?" Matt smiled his creepy yet-charming smile

"I need to go." Stiles took a step-back

"You see," Matt took out his father's gun "apparently I am one of those jealous boyfriends"

"Is this because I didn't slept with you?"

"NOT EVERYTHING IS BECAUSE OF YOU STILES! WAKE UP!"

"We can get you help!" said Stiles,

Boom. A shot to the window

"Come here" said Matt,

"I- I don't want to"

"Now." Matt looked so calm,

Stiles got close to Matt, he was shaking "I'm here.."

"Good, that's good." Matt smiled, and that's was a good sign,

Meanwhile, at the station the day continued, Derek tried to focus at work but kept thinking about Stiles,

"Isaac" said deputy Anderson 

"What happened Anderson? Is it important?"

"We got a call about a shooting" said Anderson,

"Then what are you waiting for? go there and check it" said Isaac,

"Isaac, the shooting was in your house.."

Isaac's face turned white as a wall "Stiles is at the house. Derek grab your gun and call Scott, wer'e going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was kinda short and kinda lame,  
> So I'm sorry,  
> Tell me what do you think about the chapter!  
> Thank you.


	3. Chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is wrong.

"Do we know who is it in there?" Said Scott,  
"I don't know but whoever it is we'll take him down and keep Stiles unharmed." Isaac took his gun out,  
"Maybe i should go in first, you guys are emotionally involved" said Derek,  
"No way!" Said Scott,  
"You have five minutes." Said Isaac,  
"HELP!" they heard a voice from inside  
"Now!" Yelled Isaac,

Derek ran inside to find Stiles on the floor,  
"Stiles!" Derek ran to his side "you ok?"  
"Derek" Stiles cried "he's here, you need to run away."  
"Who's he?" Asked Derek,  
"Me." Said Matt,  
"Hold it right there!" Yelled Derek,  
"You're cute" Matt laughed "but you need to leave"  
"I'm not gonna leave unless it's with you in handcuffs"

"Stiles, get up." Said Matt,  
Stiles struggled a bit but eventually got up,  
"Come here."  
"Leave him alone!" Yelled Derek,  
"Stiles. I said come here."  
Stiles walked up toward Matt,  
"Stiles.." said Scott, he and Isaac walked in carefully with their guns,  
"What do you want from him?" Said Isaac,  
"I want him." Said Matt, he put his gun on Stiles's head,  
"Well, too bad." Said Scott,  
"Stiles, I need you to get down when i'll tell you, can you do it?" asked Derek,  
"W-what?" Stiles cried,  
"Now!" Yelled Derek, Stiles got down and Derek shot Matt,  
"Get him off me!! Please.." Stiles cried,

"Hey," Isaac hugged him "it's ok, i'm here."  
"He's dead." Said Scott,  
"I'm sorry" said Derek,  
"You did the right thing .. you saved him" said Isaac,  
"We should take him to the hospital" said Scott "I'll call dad"  
The way to the hospital was weird and silence,  
Derek stayed behind to wait for the rest of the officers while Scott and Isaac who didn't wanted to wait anymore time took Stiles in Isaac's car,  
"Boys!" Sheriff John Stilinski yelled "where is Stiles?"  
"He's with the doctor, they said he's fine, just a few bruises.. he's coming home today" said Isaac,  
"Where is the new guy?" Asked John,  
"He stayed behind with the Anderson and the rest.. Scott and I still need to give your statement" said Isaac,  
"Stilinski?" A nurse came out "you can come in"

Stiles sat on the bed, this was not supposed to end like this.  
"Stiles?" asked Scott,  
"Hey.." said Stiles,  
"So, you wanna tell us who was that guy?"  
"Call Dad and Isaac" said Stiles "there's something i need to tell you"


	4. Chapter 4

"Call Dad and Isaac" said Stiles "there's something i need to tell you "  
"Stiles!" His father almost ran into the room,

"Hi dad.." Stiles was afraid, he was shaking,

"How are you bubba?" asked Isaac,

Bubba was the nickname Isaac and Scott called Stiles when he was little, they didn't remember why, it just became his second nickname,

"Good, I'm good.. But I need to talk to you guys" said Stiles,

"Oh, well, then let's go home and talk" said his dad,

"Ok, sure" said Stiles

When they got to their home the officers were already gone, Stiles was nervous, but he had to do this.

"Here's your tea " John handed the cup to Stiles, he was the only one drinking tea when his brothers and father were drinking coffee,

"So," said Scott "is this about that guy who attacked you? He's gonna be in jail for a lot of time"

Here we go.

"Matt was my ex-boyfriend" said Stiles,

"Your what?" Isaac looked shocked,

"I'm gay" Stiles felt a relief, finally,

"You-" Scott started to say but Stiles cut in "like boys? Yeah"

"Ok, that's.. ok.. Stiles, you're my little brother, I just want, you to be happy" Isaac smiled,

"Stiles" his father laughed "it's just a phase, it'll be over till you'll be twenty "

"Dad." Said Scott,

Stiles felt like his heart missed a beat,

"I'm sorry Scott, but Stiles doesn't really love boys, I mean, it's good to experiment but he can't be gay"

"But I liked Matt! I loved him!" Stiles almost cried,

"You're not gay, and it's final, my sons are not fags!" And with that John stormed out of the house,

Stiles didn't even realized but he was crying,

A hand was laid on his back "he'll come back, you're his son and he loves you" said Scott,

"And what if he'll hate me forever?" Stiles asked,

"Then we'll deal with it.." said Isaac "we're in this together"

"I- I need to go, don't wait up" Stiles took his keys and rushed out of the house, he ignored his brothers who were calling him to come back,

He looked for Derek's addressed in the internet and set the GPS,

when he got the door he found the apartment easily, 22B.

Should he knock on the door? Should he go? Should he scream and ran away?

In the end Stiles decided to just knock on the door, Derek probably not even home,

"Stiles?" said Derek,

"Hey.. I don't even know what I'm doing here.." Stiles started crying "I told my dad I'm gay and he- he didn't take it very well.."

"Stiles, you can't be here" said Derek,

"Wha- Derek.."

"Your brothers are gonna come here and if they find you here.." said Derek,

"You know what? You don't need to worry because screw you Derek, I'm going." Stiles ran to his car and drove to his best friend's house,

"Stiles?" Lydia said when she opened the door,

"I need to tell you something"

After Stiles told Lydia everything, she looked at him and said "Ok, so you, Malia and I are gonna go out tonight understood? You need to forget that guy and find yourself a hottie"

"A hottie?" Stiles asked,

"Yes, now call Malia while I'll go and get ready"

half an hour later they were all in the car, Stiles was telling Malia the story Lydia already knew,

"Unbelievable!" said Malia,

"I know right?!" said Lydia,

"We're gonna find you a guy."

"Come on let's go in" said Lydia,

the club was full with dancing girls and shirtless boys, Stiles felt a little unrelated,

"Eeny, meeny, miny, YOU" said Lydia, she pointed at some guy who stood next to the bar and talked to someone,

"OH, no no no no" Stiles protested,

"Fine, we won't make you do something you don't want to do" said Malia,

"No way." Lydia pushed Stiles on the guy,

"Oh my god!" Stiles yelled but the guy caught him just in time,

"You ok?" the guy asked,

"Yeah, I am so so sorry for being pushed at you by my friend" said Stiles,

" It's ok, why were you pushed?"

"Umm.." Stiles blushed " My friends wants me to find a man"

"Well, I happen to be a guy, can I buy you a drink?" said the man,

"Yeah, my name is Stiles by the way" said Stiles,

"Ethan."


	5. Chapter

A couple drinks later, Stiles and Ethan sat in the corner and talked,  
"So, i never asked, you what are you doing here?" Said Stiles,  
"My twin brother thinks I needs to get laid"  
"You have a twin brother?!" Stiles laughed "where is he?"  
"Over There, talking to the redheaded girl" said Ethan,  
"That's Lydia, the girl who pushed me" Stiles laughed,  
"Well, then, i'm happy she did it"  
"Yeah, i guess it turned out great" said Stiles,  
"So," Ethan looked at him "what's your story?"  
"My story?" Stiles was surprised,  
"Yeah, who are you, why are you here, why did they pushed you"

"Well, at first a cute guy hit on me, then it turns out he worked with my brothers and my father, but he rejected me, then my ex boyfriend held me hostage so he saved me and after that i had to tell my family, my brothers took it well.. my father..not so much"  
"And your mom?" Asked Ethan,  
"She died when I was little, only Isaac, my oldest brother's, remembers her, Scott and I only remember from pictures"  
"I'm sorry"  
"That's ok.." Stiles smiled "what about you?"  
"Well, my boyfriend cheated on me, and my brother thinks I should stop being sad and go find some other guy because i'm too awesome anyway, his words not mine" Ethan laughed,  
"Well he's right, you are a great guy" said Stiles,  
"Great enough for you to go on a date with me?" Ethan asked,  
Stiles paused for a moment,  
"Look, Ethan-"  
"No, it's ok, i know what you're about to say" Ethan cut in,  
"It's not that, i was about to say yes, but there's a lot of thing coming with that, Derek, my brothers, my father, you think you can handle that?"  
"Well, i think your brothers will like me, and i'll deal with your father, and I think Derek doesn't worth the time you waste on him" said Ethan,  
"If you say so" Stiles laughed,  
"I think your friend is looking for you" said Ethan,

"STILES! Stiles! Lydia is with some guy and this guy start talking to me and-" she paused to look at Ethan "What the.."  
Stiles laughed "Malia, this is Ethan, the guy with Lydia is his twin, Aiden"  
"HI" Ethan waved  
"Any chance you have another twin? Stiles he wouldn't leave me!" said Malia,  
"Which guy?" Ethan asked, Malia pointed at some brown haired guy,  
"I'll talk to him" Ethan went to the bar "Hi, can you please stop creeping my friend?"  
"Friend? not boyfriend? so she's single, which mean I have a right to talk to her" said the guy,  
"And I have the right to put my fist in your face",  
The guy looked at Ethan for a moment and left,  
"Wow!" Malia laughed "That was amazing! this guy is keeper."  
Ethan laughed "See? your best friend thinks I'm a keeper, what do you think?"  
"I think we should get Lydia and go home." Stiles blushed,  
"I'll do it! you wait here!" Malia ran toward Lydia and Aiden, leaving Ethan and Stiles alone,  
"So'" Ethan said "I guess I'll meet you tomorrow at seven?"  
"Yeah, ok, meet me at Sal's diner, ok?"  
"Deal."

"Oh, hi!" said Lydia,  
"I see you found yourself a nice guy, brother" said AIden,  
"Shut up Aiden"  
"We should really get home." Stiles pulled both girls arms arms and ran out side,  
"hey, wait for a second, how was it?" Lydia asked,  
"We have a date tomorrow" said Stiles,  
Lydia's eyes went wide "FInally! Aiden said Ethan looked like a little puppy for a month now"  
"Can we just go home?" said Stiles,  
Lydia just laughed and got into the car,  
When Stiles got home he found Isaac and Scott sitting in the living room,  
"Stiles!" yelled Isaac "where have you been!?"  
"Yeah," said Scott "we've been worried sick."  
"I'm fine, really, just.. Lydia took me to a club.. and I have a date with a really hot guy tomorrow"  
"You what-?" said Scott,  
"I have a date, good night!" Stiles ran into his room, where he could dream about Ethan a little more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Stiles are on a date.

The next day Stiles stood in front of the mirror, looking at his outfit,  
"So, this date.." Stiles turned to see Isaac leaning on the wall,

"What about this date?"

"This guy.. how did you meet again?" Isaac asked,

"His name is Ethan, we met yesterday at a club, he's very nice, Lydia and Malia approved him" said Stiles,

"What about Scott and I? we never even met him!"

"I came out yesterday, do you expect me to bring guys to meet you?" Stiles grinned, his brothers were so protective.

"Well, no, but still, we want to meet him!"

"Meet who?" Scott, who just went by, asked,  
"Stiles's date, Ethan." Isaac answered,

"I wanna meet your date!" Scott said,

"first, I wanna meet him myself.." Stiles said "have you talked to dad?"

"No, he- uh, he came back when you were asleep and went before any of us woke up" Scott said,

"Do you think he'll be ok with this sometime? with me?"

"Of course, and if not then you have us to threaten any boy who dares to get close to you" Isaac smiled,

"I need to go." Stiles almost ran out of the door,

"Wait!" Scott yelled,

"Bye!" Stiles ran through the door, before his brothers would be able to catch him.  
When Stiles got to diner he saw Ethan standing in front of the door, waiting for him,

"Hey.." Stiles said,

"Stiles, you.. look great!" Ethan said quickly,

"You too.. let's go inside" Stiles said, and as in every date, this was embarrassing too.

"Ok, do you know how much does a polar bear weigh?" Ethan asked when they sat down,

"How much?" Stiles grinned,

"Enough to break the ice"

"Are you serious?" Stiles couldn't help but laugh "this is so cheesy! oh my god"

"You can't blame a boy for trying" Ethan smiled,  
Stiles liked Ethan, he was everything Derek wasn't,

He wanted him, unlike Derek, Ethan wasn't afraid to make his move and-

"Shit." Stiles said under his breath,

"Something happened?" Ethan turned around to see the person who's behind him,

It was Derek, with a woman.

"It's nothing, really" Stiles said,

"Are you sure? maybe we should just go..we could go on a walk outside, how does it sounds?" Ethan asked,

"it sounds amazing.."

When they got outside Stiles hoped this would be the end, but of course it wasn't.  
"So who was that?" Ethan asked,

"Remember how I told you about Derek?"

Ethan's mouth turned into a little 'oh' "So..this is Derek?"

"Yeah."

"Stiles?" Stiles heard Derek call, fuck.

"Hi, Derek" Stiles force himself to smile,

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, oh, now he cares.

"I'm on a date"

"With me." Ethan added,  
"Oh, uh, it's nice to meet you, this is Jennifer, she's my - "

"Girlfriend!" Jennifer said before Derek could finish his sentence,

"Oh."

"Stiles, babe, we should better go, it was nice meeting you Derek" Ethan said before pulling Stiles away from the couple,

"I am so so sorry! I didn't thought this is how our first date's gonna be" Stiles immediately started to apologize,

"Stiles it's ok, I know it feels to be heartbroken, and if you're not ready then I understand" Ethan said,

Stiles paused "Ethan, I..-"

"It's ok"  
Stiles didn't knew what he should do, he grabbed Ethan's face and kissed him'

"Wow."

"I know.."

Ethan's cheeks were red hot and the big smile on his face made Stiles smile too.

"So..boyfriend?" Ethan asked,

"Boyfriends."

When Stiles came home, his smile was stuck on his face,

"He seems nice" Stiles heard a voice behind him,

"Dad!"  
"I talked to your brothers" John said,

"Dad, I'm sorry.." Stiles said,

"No, Stiles, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like this.." 

"It's ok"

"You can love who you want, and I won't stand in your way, but I do want to meet your boyfriend if you agree"

"Yeah, of course" Stiles smile grow bigger, if that was even possible.

"So who's the guy?' John asked,

"His name is Ethan, he's very nice and he really wanna be with me" Stiles said,

"You should bring him home once"

"What?" Stiles said "no, dad, this was our first date, I met him yesterday, I don't want my dad and my brothers to scare him away!"

"We won't scare him away! you're just too embarrassing!" Isaac yelled from the other room,

"Shut up Isaac!" Stiles yelled back, god, his brothers were crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yesterday I tried to delete one of my stories, all good and well, but of course the website also deleted one of my favorite stories who already had like, I think, maybe 3-4 chapters (It was called "Lean on") and now I don't know what to do,  
> Should I repost it? should I leave it that way?  
> It was a story about parrish adopting Stiles after Sheriff Stilinski died


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan meets the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! there it is! the worst chapter ever!

Hi" Ethan kissed Stiles, it was a month after their first date,  
Stiles avoided Derek the whole time, not even a nice hello, he tried to focus on Ethan because that's what he should do, right? 

He needs be with Ethan.

"Hi boyfriend" Stiles smirked as he kissed Ethan,

"I like it when you call me boyfriend" Ethan laughed,

"Let's go to my room so I could call you boyfriend again and again and again"

"Ahem." They heard a voice, Allison and Kira stood next to the stairs, very uncomfortable,

"We really didn't want to interrupt you guys" Kira said "but it's just that Stiles told us so much about you, Ethan, and we really haven't met you yet"

"Of course, my name is Ethan Carver, I'm twenty years old and- "

"Stiles is seventeen, doesn't it bother you that he's a minor?" Allison said,

"Allison!" Stiles hissed,

Ethan smirked "It's OK, Stiles, I know it's a big age gap but I love Stiles, and I'm not gonna push him into something he's not ready for yet."

"Isaac and Scott are not gonna like it." Allison said,

"So, uh, Ethan, are you staying for dinner? We're celebrating Scott's big arrest" Kira said, oh yeah, that dinner, the one Derek was invited to.

"Oh, it's today? Ethan and I already have plans with Lydia and Aiden, I'm sure Scott will be OK with that, right?" Stiles said,

"Stiles, wait," Ethan said "I'm sure Aiden and Lydia would understand if we would stay home today, it'll give them more time to eat each other's face"

"Great! We're gonna go set a plate for you!" Kira squealed and pulled Allison away,

"Ethan- "

"Derek is gonna be there too, huh?" Ethan asked,

"Yeah," Stiles said "a huge reason for us to not be here!"

"Again, Aiden and Lydia will be ok, they can even go on a double date with Malia and Theo, we are not gonna hide from Derek!" 

"I like it when you go all manly man" Stiles laughed and kissed his boyfriend,

"Oh no no no no no!" They heard another voice, great, just great.

Stiles sighed "Scott, Isaac, is there something you need to say?" ,

"Uh, yeah, please leave my brother's mouth alone you- you- you guy who we still don't know!" Scott said,

"I just introduced myself to Allison and Kira, my name is Ethan, I'm twenty years old and-"

"No!" Isaac yelled "I do not approve!"

"I don't really care" Stiles said as he pulled Ethan upstairs,

"Wow." Ethan said as soon as they got into the room,

"Please don't break up with me because my family is very crazy" Stiles begged,

"You obviously don't know my brother because if you did know him then you'd know what crazy means." Ethan said,

"Aiden is very nice to me, he calls me baby face"

It's true, Aiden called stiles 'Baby face' while Stiles -for some unknown reason- called Aiden 'Mcsteamy' while Ethan was 'Mcdreamy'

"Stiles."

"OK, OK!" Stiles said and laid on his bed, moments later Ethan laid-down next to him,

"So.. Derek, has something happened between you two or.. "

"Are you jealous?" amused Stiles asked,

"What?" Ethan said "No! I am so not jealous!"

"Sure, whatever you say babe"

"In fact, I am so not jealous that - "

"What?"

"I am so not jealous that I don't even care he's coming today, I mean, he's just a guy"

"You are such a nerd!" Stiles laughed and kissed Ethan,

"Stiles!! Ethan!!" Allison called from downstairs,

"You ready?" Stiles asked,

"Nope."

When they got downstairs everyone was sitting,

Isaac and Allison.. Scott and Kira, his dad... Derek and his stupid girlfriend.

"Uh, hi, it's nice to meet you Mr Stilinski, I mean I met your sons and- "

"Ethan?" Stiles said,

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking, please."

After they sat down dinner was awkward, of course.

No one talked, just stared at each other.

"So, Mr Stilinski, " Ethan said, oh jeez "Stiles told you're the Sheriff"

"Yes, have you been arrested once?" John asked, why god why.

"Not me, my twin brother, Aiden"

"You have a twin brother?" Isaac said,

"He's dating Lydia" Stiles hurried to say,

"Didn't you guys always dreamed About dating brothers?" John teased,

"Oh, right!" Isaac said "I don't know if Stiles told you, Ethan, but when they were little Stiles, Malia, and Lydia always said they'd date brothers so they could be family"

"Of course that at the time we thought it would be two brothers and a sister but I guess three brothers is OK too" Scott added

From the side of his eye Stiles saw Derek try not to laugh, and Jennifer staring at him with eyes like daggers.

"Do you have to be so embarrassing?" Stiles asked,

"It's OK, Stiles, I'm glad that Aiden and I were able to make your dreams come true"

"Please stop" Stiles begged,

For the rest of the evening they talked about more embarrassing stuff that happen to Stiles, they talked about work, they talked about life.

"Hey, Stiles" Derek said when they finished eating "can I talk to you?"

Stiles and Ethan exchanged looks "Yeah, sure" Stiles said, they went to the backyard.

"I wanted to say sorry" Derek said,

"About?"

"Jennifer, her mom is friend of my mom.. And It was a bad idea to bring her today" 

Stiles was confused "Why not?"

"Because of your feelings toward me" Derek said,

"Oh, OK, so I'm still in love with you and my relationship Ethan has no meaning?" Stiles was getting angry,

"Stiles, this is not what I said- "

"Then what did you said?!" Stiles yelled,

"Hey, everything OK?" Ethan asked "I heard you yell"

"It's nothing, Ethan, I must have said something that made Stiles angry" Derek assured him,

"Hey, Derek?" Ethan said,

"Yeah?" Derek asked,

"If I were you, I'd back off and leave Stiles alone."

"Ethan-" Stiles said,

"Let's go inside" Ethan said, they went inside, leaving shocked Derek alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but seriously I'm so sad Teen Wolf is gonna end, I mean, this show has helped me so much although i've been a fan since last July,  
> But the only reason I'm glad the show is ending is because the way they treat the actors on and off the show.


End file.
